It's You, Silly!
by Kasperr
Summary: Jungkook menyukai seseorang, dan Taehyung sebagai sahabat-sejak-kecil harus membantunya mendekati orang itu. Tapi 'kan Taehyung menyukai Jungkook... / BTS. Vkook/Taekook. BL. OOC. DLDR


**[It's You, Silly!]**

TaeKook / VKook

BL, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR

 **Red Casper**

* * *

"Aku menyukai seseorang"

Tiga kata dari Jeon Jungkook itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran, secara otomatis menghentikan gerakan tangan Kim Taehyung dari menulis –menyalin tugas matematika. Sejak siang tadi Jungkook berada di rumahnya mengerjakan tugas itu, setelah selesai, Taehyung yang dari tadi hanya main game tinggal menyalin. Seperti yang sering mereka lakukan sejak SMP. Dan seperti biasa juga, Jungkook akan bercerita selagi Taehyung menulis. Dia tau Taehyung akan mendengarkan, karna sahabat-sejak-kecil-nya itu kebetulan punya kekuatan alien yang bisa membuatnya melakukan beberapa hal dalam satu waktu –multitasking. Saat tangannya bergerak menulis, telinganya mendengarkan, matanya fokus pada sumber salinan dan mulutnya mengomentari apa saja yang dikatakan Jungkook. Tanpa terlewat satupun.

Tapi sekali lagi, tiga kata itu membuat kemampuan multitasking Taehyung tidak berfungsi. Tiba-tiba tangannya tidak bisa bergerak, matanya tidak bisa fokus dan mulutnya terbuka tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia bahkan berharap kemampuan mendengarnya eror dan bisa saja dia hanya salah dengar.

 _Jungkook menyukai seseorang_.

Itu berita buruk –setidaknya untuk Taehyung. Karna pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA itu menyukai sahabat-sejak-kecil-nya. Menggunakan topeng sahabat itu sebagai alasan untuk selalu bersama pemuda lucu bergigi kelinci, Jeon Jungkook. Dan sekarang Jungkook menyukai seseorang? Jungkook-nya menyukai seseorang? Dan apa yang harus dilakukan seorang sahabat jika sahabatnya jatuh cinta? Membantunya, 'kan? ikut bahagia, 'kan? inilah kelemahan topeng sahabat itu.

Jadi Taehyung berdehem satu kali, melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, lalu berkata dengan suara yang diusahakannya terdengar gembira, "Wah, Jeon Jungkook mulai menyukai seseorang? Kemajuan bagus"

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook tertawa malu. Karna itu dia sengaja mencoret angka dua besar-besar di buku, berharap Jungkook menegurnya. Biasanya Jungkook begitu; marah-marah karna Taehyung berlama-lama mengerjakan tugas, dan malah melakukan hal aneh. Tapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta karna dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Dia teman sekelasku. menurutmu aku harus apa?" Jungkook bersandar di punggung Taehyung sambil memainkan ujung kausnya.

"Apanya?"

"Untuk mendekatinya"

Taehyung tau maksud pertanyaan itu. hanya saja, bagaimana bisa dia memberi tips _pendekatan_ pada orang yang dia sukai? Itu 'kan namanya menodong senjata ke kepala sendiri.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia sedang menghapus angka dua yang tadi di coretnya, lalu mulai menulis lagi rumus Pythagoras yang memusingkan.

Jungkook berdecak kesal lalu menyikut rusuk sahabatnya, "Yah, Kim taehyung! Bantu aku."

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar lalu berujar setengah hati, "Kalian sekelas 'kan? Yasudah, dekati saja"

"Caranya?"

Taehyung mengerling Jungkook lagi sebelum akhirnya menumpukan dagunya di atas meja. Semangat menyalin tugas matematika itu lenyap sudah. Dia memilih akan berpura-pura tidak sehat besok lalu meminta ibunya mengirim surat sakit ke sekolah, supaya tidak melihat adegan pendekatan itu.

"Mintalah nomor ponselnya besok" kata Taehyung akhirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin tau siapapun yang sudah berani menyita perhatian Jungkook-nya. Tidak sudi.

"Aku punya nomornya" Jungkook berkata sambil mengangkat ponselnya pada Taehyung, tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"Yasudah, telpon saja"

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Astagah Jeon Jungkook. Yang akan kau bilang padanya pun kau tanya padaku? Mau sekalian aku buatkan naskah pidato kemerdekaan?" Taehyung sudah mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura ingin memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. Dan Jungkook hanya nyengir sambil menepis tangan Taehyung. Lagipula apa hubungannya _pdkt_ dengan pidato kemerdekaan? Dasar alien.

"Aku 'kan tidak pernah pacaran, Kim Taehyung. Ajari aku"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat lalu menaruh tangan besarnya di atas kepala Jungkook, "Katakan saja _hai. Aku hanya ingin tau kau sedang apa._ Gampang kan?"

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana pendek berbahan katun warna hijau dan kaos putih polos tipis, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sambil naik ke kasur, dia meraih handuk kecil di nakas lalu mengasak rambut basahnya. Sesaat kemudian ponselnya berdering dan keningnya berkerut melihat nama _Jeon Jungkook_ berkedip-kedip dari layar ponsel itu. tidak biasanya Jungkook menelponnya malam-malam begini.

Taehyung meraih ponselnya lalu menjawab panggilan itu, "Ada apa?" katanya to-the-point, mengundang suara cekikikan Jungkook dari seberang sana.

"Hanya ingin tau kau sedang apa?"

"Aku?" Taehyung melempar handuk begitu saja lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit, "Baru mandi. Mau tidur. Tumben kau telpon"

Jungkook terdengar bingung mau mengatakan apa, membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Ha-hanya ingin tau kau sedang apa" kata Jungkook akhirnya.

Taehyung menggumamkan _ooh_ lalu mulai mematikan lampu kamar, "Kau tidak tidur? Besok sekolah loh. Bukannya kau bilang akan mendekati seseorang yang kau suka di sekolah besok? Kau sudah menelponnya kan?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, lalu berujar pelan, "Aku sudah menelponnya"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti sesuatu, "Kau menelponku untuk mengabari aku tentang pendekatanmu? Baguslah. Jadi aku–"

" –Bye KimTae, ketemu di sekolah besok"

Taehyung menatap ponselnya bingung setelah Jungkook memutuskan panggilan begitu saja "Apa-apaan itu? karna kau sudah menyukai seseorang skarang kau berani memutuskan telponku tiba-tiba? Bagus Jeon Jungkook, bagus"

.

.

* * *

Taehyung menatap jengkel Jungkook yang sedang cemberut di kantin, duduk di depannya dengan semangkuk ramyun dan air mineral. Sejak tadi Jungkook uring-uringan, katanya dia sudah menelpon orang yang disukainya tadi malam, tapi lelaki kurang ajar itu tidak peka sama sekali. Menurut cerita Jungkook, lelaki itu malah menyuruhnya tidur dan membuat Jungkook tidak bisa tidur semalaman karna kesal. Sebenarnya hal itu membuat Taehyung lega, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook semakin sedih.

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti pakaian tidak di setrika, Jeon Jungkook" kata Taehyung seraya menyeruput ramyunnya sendiri.

Taehyung hanya mencoba bercanda untuk menghibur, tapi sahabatnya itu malah mengiriminya sebuah tatapan maut yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Oke-oke. sori" kata Taehyung dengan tangan terangkat seperti orang menyerah, "Bagaimana kalau kau bawakan dia makan siang besok? Lalu kalian makan bersama" Taehyung tersedak lagi dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh orang yang disukainya makan berduaan dengan orang lain? Astagah, Kim Taehyung.

Tapi sepertinya terlambat untuk meralat, karna Jungkook terlihat sumringah dengan ide itu, "Benar juga" katanya sambil mulai memikirkan makanan apa yang harus dibawanya besok.

"Ta-tapi bukannya kau tidak bisa masak?"

Jungkook nyengir, "Dia tau aku tidak bisa masak. Aku akan meminta Jin hyung untuk membuatkannya"

 _Dia_ tau Jungkook tidak bisa masak. Taehyung menggerutu dalam hati tentang sudah sedekat apa pembicaraan Jungkook dengan orang yang disukainya itu hingga _dia_ tau Jungkook tidak bisa memasak? Setau Taehyung, hanya dirinya yang tau rahasia kelam Jungkook yang satu itu; Adik seorang koki terkenal seperti Seok Jin bahkan tidak tau caranya memegang pisau.

"Tapi tidak istimewa kalau bukan kau yang membuatkannya. Eh, tapi dia pasti juga tidak akan makan kalau kau yang buat. Rasanya pasti menyeramkan."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, raut wajahnya berubah kesal, "Kau ini niat memberi ide tidak sih? Malah menghina masakanku seperti itu"

Taehyung meraih air mineral di botol dan meneguknya, "Well, itu bukan hinaan. Hanya pujian yang tertunda"

"Sialan kau KimTae"

Jungkook melempar sumpit bekas ramyun ke wajah sahabatnya dan lelaki itu menghindar dengan cepat.

"Yah! Kalau kena mataku bagaimana?"

"Yasudah. Mati saja"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa melongo ketika Jungkook bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Dahi Taehyung mengerut ketika mendengar suara derap langkah tergesa-gesa dari tangga rumahnya. Yang Taehyung tau, tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu yang punya langkah seperti itu; walaupun tergesa namun penuh antusias.

Berada di rumah itu lebih dari tujuh belas tahun membuatnya hafal dengan berbagai macam suara yang tercipta di dalamnya, termasuk suara langkah penghuninya. Sang ayah memiliki langkah berat yang lamban. Ayahnya adalah tipe orang yang malas naik tangga sehingga langkahnya di tangga akan langsung kentara; seperti _ogah-ogahan_ melangkah. Sedangkan ibunya memiliki langkah yang begitu lembut hingga kadang tidak terdengar.

Dan langkah ini? ini bukan langkah milik penguni rumahnya. Hanya satu orang yang memilikinya–

"Hai KimTae!"

–Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan pakaian rapi; kemeja garis-garis warna biru dan celana jeans serta sepatu adidas. Kalau Taehyung tidak salah ingat, Jungkook masih marah-marah padanya tadi di sekolah karena Taehyung mengatai rasa masakan Jungkook menyeramkan. Dan sekarang pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah sambil menarik tangan Taehyung untuk turun dari tempat tidur padahal dia baru ingin tidur siang –walaupun sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk disebut tidur _siang._

"Ayo ganti baju" kata Jungkook mencoba mendorong Taehyung ke kamar mandi.

"Untuk apa? Kita mau kemana?"

"Ganti saja" Jungkook mengambil celana Jeans dan kemeja polos warna biru dari lemari dan melemparkannya ke wajah Taehyung sebelum menutup pintu.

Menunggu Taehyung, Jungkook duduk di tempat tidur sambil menahan senyumnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dengan tidak sabar memikirkan rencananya hari ini. Dia terkejut karena Taeyung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana jeans.

"Aku tidak mau pakai kemeja" Taehyung beralasan, membuka lemari untuk mencari kaus.

Jungkook bangkit dan dengan cekatan memilih sebuah kaus warna biru untuk Taehyung, seperti sudah menghafal isi lemari itu.

"Pakai yang ini. cepat"

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus cepat-cepat, tapi dia tetap melakukannya sebelum Jungkook marah-marah lagi.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja"

Setelah itu, Kim Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik untuk berlari menyusuri jalan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Jeon Jungkook inginkan?

.

.

Taehyung duduk di bawah pohon dekat danau di kompleks perumahannya sambil menggaruk kepala dan menatap sekeliling. Entah apa yang membuat Jungkook semangat sekali membawanya kesini, untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Mau apa sih kita disini?"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu dengan hati-hati membuka tas ransel yang tadi di ambilnya di rumah setelah menyeret Taehyung. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak warna gelap yang tersusun dua dan menaruhnya dipaha Taehyung.

 _Apa ini?_ Taehyung bertanya dengan gesture mengangkat dua keningnya dan Jungkook hanya nyengir ketika Taehyung membuka kotak itu.

Itu kotak bekal dengan banyak kimbap di kotak pertama dan potongan buah di kotak kedua. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang kini sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Cobalah" kata Jungkook antusias, "Aku membuatnya sendiri"

"Kau –membuatnya sendiri? Kau?" Taehyung menatap kimbab yang berjejer rapi itu dengan waspada. Demi tuhan, dia sudah pernah merasakan masakan Jeon Jungkook dan dia tidak bercanda soal ejekannya kemarin; _rasa masakan Jeon Jungkook itu menyeramkan_.

"Ayo makan. Aku menyiapkan ini sejak pulang sekolah"

Mata Jungkook berbinar saat mengatakan itu dan Taehyung benar-benar tidak tega menolaknya. Jika Taehyung tidak naksir sahabatnya ini, dia mana mau makan. Jadi perlahan Taehyung menyuap satu kimbap ke mulutnya, mengunyah dua kali, lalu matanya terbuka lebar tak percaya.

"Kau yang membuat ini? Yakin?" Taehyung bersuara dengan mulut penuh. Well, ini tidak seperti masakan Jungkook yang biasanya. Kali ini kimbapnya enak dengan isian daging sapi dan wortel.

Jungkook nyengir lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Jin hyung membantuku"

 _Pantas saja_. Taehyung membatin sambil mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi pada Jungkook membuat sahabatnya itu terkikik senang.

"Jadi, kau mau membawa makanan seperti ini untuk orang yang kau sukai itu?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya dan Jungkook terdiam, "Lebih enak kalau kau tambahkan kimchi"

"Aku akan bawakan kimchi untukmu besok" Jungkook mencengkram tasnya tanpa alasan

Taehyung mengangguk saja lalu mulai menatap sekeliling lagi, "Kenapa kita harus makan disini sih?"

Jungkook yang dari tadi merengut kecewa tiba-tiba menarik nafas, bersemangat lagi. dia menggigit lidahnya kemudian menjawab dengan pelan, "Kata Hoseok hyung disini tempat orang biasa berkencan. Katanya sore adalah waktu paling bagus karena matahari sudah tidak terlalu panas dan danaunya akan memantulkan sinar seperti itu"

Jungkook menunjuk permukaan danau yang tenang kini berkilau mengagumkan karena terpaan sinar matahari sore, berwarna bening menyilaukan dengan beberapa teratai yang terapung diatasnya.

"Berarti kita seperti sedang berkencan" gumam Taehyung tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum senang, "Dan kita juga sama-sama memakai baju warna biru. Seperti –"

" –Couple look. Hehe" Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung, menggerakkan kakinya di atas rumput dengan girang.

Sedangkan Taehyung mengangguk sambil mengunyah potongan kiwi lalu berdehem sedih, "Jadi ini semacam simulasi? Sebelum kau mengajak orang yang kau sukai itu kesini? Memangnya cowok itu suka biru ya? Yah, kurasa kalau kau membuat kimbap seperti ini untuknya, dia akan menyukainya. Juga jangan lupa kimchi –dan, bagi aku nanti ya? aku minta pajak _jadian_ kalau kau berhasil"

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa bernafas berat menatap Taehyung yang mulai menyuap kimbap lain ke mulutnya, bertanya dengan mulut penuh _kau tidak makan?_ Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng, menggumam _makan yang banyak_ kemudian bersandar di pohon di belakangnya.

 _Sudahlah._

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari Jungkook tidak pernah membicarakan orang yang disukainya itu. walaupun itu bagus –menurut Taehyung, tapi dia merasa tidak tenang karena Jungkook juga jadi jarang bicara padanya. Apa Jungkook di tolak?

Taehyung mengerling Jungkook yang sedang memainkan ponsel di sofa bentuk jari di kamarnya. Tiga hari itu Jungkook juga jarang mampir ke rumahnya lagi, jika bukan karena orang tua mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan berada dikamarnya saat ini.

Taehyung merengut, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan hari dengan meributkan banyak hal, tapi sekarang ini Jungkook malah menyibukan diri dengan ponsel, mengabaikannya. Tidak tahan lagi, Taehyung memutuskan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Jungkook. Sofa itu kecil dan membuat mereka duduk dalam jarak cukup dekat.

Jungkook menoleh sebentar saat merasakan ruang duduknya berkurang, lalu kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Yah!" Taehyung menarik paksa ponsel Jungkook dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Jungkook hanya menatapnya malas, "Kenapa kau diam-diam saja sih? Kau jadi tidak asik akhir-akhir ini. Kau ditolak ya?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lama lalu menghela nafas berat, "Aku tidak ditolak. Aku hanya naksir orang bodoh yang tidak peka"

"Hm?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu berkata, "Ceritakan padaku"

"Aku sudah menelponnya, bertanya _sedang apa_ , tapi dia malah menyuruhku tidur. Aku juga sudah mengajaknya kencan, membawakan makanan dan sengaja memilihkan baju supaya kami terlihat seperti pasangan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, malah mulai bicara tentang cowok lain"

Taehyung mengangguk sok ngerti, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya?"

"tidak mungkin aku yang bilang"

"kenapa?"

"aku malu"

Jungkook cemberut dengan wajah merona, Taehyung terdiam menatap wajah sahabatnya lalu menggeleng dengan cepat, mencoba membuat pikirannya tetap waras untuk tidak menggigit Jungkook karena gemas.

"Kenapa tidak kau cium saja" kata Taehyung kemudian. Jungkook mengangkat wajah, menatapnya seakan bertanya _cium?_

Dan Taehyung sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bibir, bernafas berat lalu berkata, "Cara lain untuk mengatakan perasaanmu adalah menjadi sedikit agresif. Cium saja dan dia akan mengerti bahwa kau menyukainya"

Taehyung tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu, tapi dia juga tidak sanggup melihat Jungkook uring-uringan karena cowok yang luar biasa tidak peka itu. siapapun dia, Taehyung ingin menonjok wajahnya.

Beberapa detik berpikir, Taehyung terkejut karena Jungkook tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir mereka. matanya membulat tercengang dan tubuhnya kaku. Taehyung berpegangan pada ujung sofa, takut tak bisa bertahan dengan ciuman Jungkook. Taehyung bisa-bisa hilang kendali dan meraup Jungkook semaunya.

Tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh.

Setelah Jungkook menjauhkan diri, Taehyung membuang nafas yang dari tadi di tahannya. Dia mulai batuk-batuk salah tingkah, "I-iya. Cium begitu." Katanya gugup. Dia menunjuk pintu kamarnya panik lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Aku mau minum dulu dibawah"

Taehyung melangkah cepat setengah berlari sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar kencang sekali. Melewati orang tuanya dan orang tua Jungkook yang sedang ngobrol di ruang keluarga tanpa menoleh. Bersandar di kulkas dengan nafas cepat.

Dia hanya memberikan ide supaya Jungkook bisa menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang dia sukai, Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka Jungkook akan mencoba ciuman itu padanya.

"Kenapa dia harus mencobanya padaku sih?" Gumam Taehyung. Dia mengambil air dari kulkas dan meneguknya langsung dari botol. Mengingat ciuman itu, Taehyung bergumam, "Jeon Jungkook, aish, dia tidak tau jatungku mau meledak begini" lalu menelan seteguk lagi.

Taehyung memasukkan botol air itu ke kulkas, terkejut setengah mati saat berbalik dan melihat Jungkook sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Mau minum juga?"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu menghentakkan kakinya, "Kau bilang dia akan langsung tau aku menyukainya kalau aku menciumnya"

"Memang!"

Tangan Jungkook melorot dari dadanya lemas, "Tapi dia tetap tidak peka juga"

Mata Taehyung melebar tidak percaya, "Mana mungkin? Cowok macam apa sih dia itu? baiklah, katakan padaku siapa dia dan aku akan berteriak di depan wajahnya bahwa Jeon Jungkook menyukainya" Taehyung menarik nafas, " –eh, tapi memangnya kau sudah menciumnya?"

"sudah"

"kapan?"

"Lima menit yang lalu"

"Hm?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, berpikir tentang siapa yang dicium Jungkook lima menit yang lalu. Bukankah sejak makan malam selesai Jungkook terus berada di kamarnya? Jungkook tidak beranjak dari sana untuk mencium seseorang.

"Lima menit yang lalu bukannya kau mencium–"

Kerutan di kening Taehyung merenggang, menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Taehyung menunjuk diri sendiri dengan wajah bodoh andalannya.

Jadi pertanyaan _sedang apa_ di telpon itu untuknya? Jadi bekal makanan itu benar-benar untuknya? Jadi kencan dan couple looks itu untuknya?

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook membalas masih dengan tatapan yang sama, kesal dan sedih. Dia bergumam, "It's you, silly!" lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan dapur, Taehyung yang masih bengong bisa mendengar Jungkook bersuara _KimTae bodoh!_ Dan beberapa terdengar seperti _cowok tidak peka. Menyebalkan._

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam setelah semua pemahaman itu masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Dia tanpa sadar tertawa dan bergumam, "Jadi selama ini Jungkook naksir aku?"

Tawanya semakin keras, lalu berlari mengejar Jungkook. Kembali melewati orang tua mereka, Kim Taehyung berteriak di tangga, "Hei, Jeon Jungkook, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

.

.

Theend

.


End file.
